A Girls' Guide to Revenge: Womanizer Edition
by TVDwillREIGN
Summary: A group of girls have found out that they've all dated Jerome.  The group is divided into two groups: the Past and the Present.  How do they get him back? I own: Jill, Sarah, Sam, Paige, Phoebe, Kim, Heather, and Melissa.  Disclaimer: I wish I owned HoA!
1. Chapter 1

**"A Girls Guide To Revenge: Womanizer Edition(For Dummies Series)"**

**BY: The House of Anubis Girls**

**Summary**: The girls find out that at one time or another they've all dated Jerome. The girls are divided into two groups: the Past and the Present. How do they get back at him? I own: Jill, Sam, Sarah, Paige, Phoebe, Kim, Heather, and Melissa.To **Weaslette01**, thanks for the locker idea and your help with the blog idea. **Disclaimer**: I don't own HoA- but I wish I did! Please Review!

Outside of the School

Patricia, Joy and a group of their friends are hanging out, talking, when, Joy brings up the topic of boyfriends and everyone falls silent. She tells the others that she has a confession to make. The girls encourage her to tell them. She takes a deep breath and she says, "I used to date a guy that I'm not proud of." The girls look confused and Patricia asks, "Who?" Joy replies, "Jerome." Each girl confesses to dating him, too. Patricia, Jill, Sarah, and Sam admit to dating him in the past. Paige, Phoebe, Kim, Heather, and Melissa admit to currently dating him. They look at one another and then look straight ahead and they're faces are red. Patricia says, "Do we want to get back at him?" They turn to each other and smile, then Sarah asks, "How?" They agree to come up with ideas and decide to talk Monday during lunch. The girls part ways, for now.

Joy and Patricia walk into Anubis House and see Nina sitting. They look at one another and agree to get Nina's help. They sit down and Patricia asks, "Want to help us get back at Jerome?" Nina asks, "What's he done this time?" Patricia replies, "We've just found out that he's been seeing multiple girls at the same time: five girls now and five in the past." Nina looks uncertain at first, but then speaks, "What can I do?" Patricia tells Nina that they're not sure yet, but that everyone will be meeting at lunch, on Monday. Nina responds, "I'll be there!" The two girls leave the room, with smiles on their faces, happy to have Nina on their side.

Monday Afternoon

It's lunchtime and the girls are sitting at a table. They decide to get to work, since they only have so much time for lunch. They look at each other to see who goes first, but no one speaks up. Patricia rolls her eyes and says, "I'll go first! Here's my idea: Lets rig his locker so that whenever he opens it, a song plays loudly." Jill goes next, "Why not do a post on the Blog page of the school's website. Mr. Sweet will have to approve it, since he's in charge." The rest of the girls follow her lead and as each girl speaks, Nina writes their name and plan in her notebook. The girls look at the list of ideas and discuss them. After half an hour, the girls had eliminated all but three plans. The bell rings, signaling the end of the period. On the way out, the girls agree to meet again after school to continue talking.

After School

The girls are sitting by a tree, talking about the plans that are left. They discuss the three remaining plans and agree on two: Patricia's and Jill's. They decided to talk more on Wednesday, since they're off that day and will have more time to plan. Nina runs off to find Fabian, feeling bad about not spending time with him lately.

Wednesday Morning

The girls are gathered in the Anubis House lounge, talking about what's needed to carry out the plans. Joy has the responsibility of making the lists needed. For Patricia's plan, they discuss the song that will go in his locker and 'Womanizer' is chosen. For Jill's, they decide who should write the blog and once she's chosen, Nina is given the responsibility of getting her on board.

Thursday Night

Nina goes to the girl that the girls had chosen the night before and asks, "Will you help get back at Jerome?" She eventually says, "Yes!" and then Nina tells her to put the blog into her own words. The girl tells Nina that she'll send them a secret message as to when the blog will be on the site. Nina nods her approval and leaves, after the two girls share a mischievous smile.

The Next Day

The girls spentFriday and most of Saturday planning. As they're planning, they get more and more excited about what's to come. On Sunday, they go over things and practice Plan One, seeing as Plan Two is being taken care of, to make sure that it turns out perfect. They then discuss what day to carry out the plan and decide on Monday. It's Nina's job to make sure that Jill's plan is executed.

Monday Morning

Jerome walks into the school, goes over to his locker and opens it to put his books into it for the day and 'Womanizer' blasts loudly. At first, he's shocked to hear it and has a blank look on his face. Then, he snaps out of it and continues to put his books into his locker, unfazed by it. As the day goes on, he opens his locker six more times, each time playing the song. Meanwhile, those around his locker hear the song and can't help but laugh, at first. However, as the day goes on, they are getting sick of hearing it over and over again. It's the end of the day and he's walking to his locker to get what he needs for homework. He opens his locker and the song plays, as usual, but this time, he's annoyed. He thinks, "I have way too much on my plate at the moment and I don't need this, too." He reaches into his locker and his hand covers a box. He goes to pull it out, but it isn't easy, at first. Finally, it comes out and he looks down to see a tape recorder. He places it into his bag, deciding to deal with it later. Meanwhile, the girls have been watching him throughout the day and can't stop laughing.

Two Days Later...

It's been a few days since the locker incident and everyone's still talking about it- everyone but Jerome, that is. Poppy keeps nagging him to see their dad in prison, but he always replies, "Maybe I'll see dad soon, but not right now. The school day was normal- nothing major happened. The only thing is... Mara acted a little strange, but what could she be up to? It's Mara, after all.

Nina walks into her room to get a textbook and, on her way out, finds a note and she notices how it's signed. The note says, "Log onto the school's website on Wednesday at 4:15pm. Click on the BLOG button and then on 'Post By Concerned Female.' Enjoy!" Nina picks up the note and looks for the other girls. Once she finds them, she hands it to them. The girls read it and agree to do what the note says, after all, they know who's behind it.

Wednesday- 4:10pm

The girls are hanging out in the Anubis lounge, waiting for it to be time to log onto the school's website. Joy and Patricia get their laptops out and log onto the site. All of them are anxious to read the post. They head to the Blog section, click it, and then click on the post. Once it loads, they stare at the laptop screens and read. The girls all look at one another with mischievous smiles on their faces.

By the same time the next day, the post has 12,000 hits, which is the most hits that a single post has had. People are talking to each other, trying to figure out who's behind it. Nina tells the others that no one knows who wrote the post. They all breathe a sigh of relief that no one knows who's behind the post. Melissa asks, "Should we act like everyone else is?" Paige tells the others that they have to, or else people will get suspicious and the others agree. They know that they can't slip up, not to anyone. The girls all agree that Nina and Patricia can tell Fabian and Eddie, after all, Nina tells Fabian everything and Patricia's been mean to Eddie lately, and she needs to be nicer to him. She feels bad for the way that she's treated him and it isn't fair to him. Plus, he can keep a secret.

The girls are awesome at keeping the secret. Fabian and Eddie have kept quiet about what the girls have told them. Patricia and Nina have been feeling bad about not having told Amber, so they ask the other girls if it's okay if she's told, too. They agree to include her because they understood that Patricia and Nina are very close to Amber and that she can be trusted. Amber's angry at first, but then she forgives them and is happy to be included now.

To date, no one's figured out about who rigged Jerome's locker, nor about who's behind the blog post. Also, Jerome hasn't had a date in months because most of the girls in the school have witnessed the locker incident, have heard about the incident form a friend, or have seen or have heard of the blog post.

As the days goes by, things get back to normal. Jerome's attitude toward girls has changed. What everyone doesn't know is that he knows that Concerned Female is Mara. She told him that it was her who wrote the blog post and then explained to him that she only did it to show him that he has to change the way he has been treating girls. He nags her

for the identity of the girls that complained to her and she replies, "I won't tell tell you, they wish to remain anonymous. Does it matter if you know?" He replies, "It wasn't fair of me to ask you to break your promise, I won't ask again. I'm glad that whoever they are, that they had you to talk to. It shows just how awesome you are, for them to talk to you and you not betray them. She says, "I did the blog post because I saw how badly the girls that you hurt felt and I couldn't stand around and do nothing, but I was afraid that if you knew that it was me behind the post, that you would hate me. He replies, " I forgive you for the post and I could never hate you." They smile at one another and hug. While hugging, Mara breathes a sigh of relief, happy to not have to chose between him and the girls.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE**

Here's my update: I'm a moderator on a forum for a show called House of Anubis. I am inviting you all to visit and post on it.

Here's what the forum is about: it's a place for fans can discuss what we think will happen in Season 3. I'm a moderator for the forum, as well as, Weaselette01. She started it and invited me to be a moderator, too.

Here's what the show is about: the show follows an American girl that arrives at a British private school and mystery ensues. Each season has a mystery that her and her friends have to solve before the end of the school year, or season. The show also deals with normal teen issues that every teen deals with like boyfriends/girlfriends, friends, betrayal, and crushes, among others. It's finished it's 2nd Season and has been picked up for a 3rd, which is currently in production. Nickelodeon is the channel that shows it and it's on five days a week at 7pm and lasts for half an hour. It runs for a month or two and then it's done. Each episode has 2 eleven minute episodes in it. Season 2 introduced it's us to a new character, Eddie, who's also from America. He has a secret that no one can find out, however, someone did find out and agreed to keep it. It's filmed somewhere in England and therefore, has a lot of British accents in it. They take some getting used to, but you eventually forget that they're there. It's a family show, but teens can hang out and watch it, too!

The name of the forum, which I came up with, is: House of What Ifs. Look for the name, click on it and have fun!

There's not much more that I can say, other than: PLEASE VISIT AND POST ON OUR FORUM! Thank you for reading this.

To anyone who posts on our forum... THANKS BUNCHES!


End file.
